


Little One

by mytinystars



Series: Special Agent Son Hyunwoo and Assassin Yoo Kihyun [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Yoo Kihyun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Sniper Chae Hyungwon, Sniper Im Changkyun | I.M, Special Agent Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Special Agent Lee Jooheon, Special Agent Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Special Agent Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, it starts off nice but gets bad, it'll be fine towards the end tho dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinystars/pseuds/mytinystars
Summary: Special agent Son Hyunwoo and his assassin husband Yoo Kihyun are ambushed on their way home from a date. Kihyun is four and a half months pregnant.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Special Agent Son Hyunwoo and Assassin Yoo Kihyun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun sighed in contentment as Hyunwoo snaked his left arm around Kihyun’s waist, bringing them close together on the sidewalk. It was late November and bitterly cold—icy air bit at Kihyun’s cheeks and ears and nose, and a light sheen of sparkly white snow coated the ground like a frozen blanket. He shivered a little even though he was bundled head to toe in one of his thickest jackets, and Hyunwoo pulled him impossibly tighter.

He felt Hyunwoo’s free hand—the one that wasn’t wrapped around his waist—drift to hover over his slightly swollen stomach. Kihyun and Hyunwoo shared a shy grin. Two days ago they’d gone for Kihyun’s monthly checkup to determine the sex of their baby, and both were excited to learn Kihyun was carrying a girl. Minhyuk had been so smug about it (“I told you it’s a girl!”) but honestly, Kihyun was too elated to be mad. He’d secretly been hoping for a girl—his little princess. He kissed Hyunwoo’s hand. 

They made a right turn down Hannam-dong. Hyunwoo shifted slightly and Kihyun felt the familiar plastic-metal handle of Hyunwoo’s handgun poke his right hip. He swallowed his frustration with a sigh, silently cursing Hyunwoo for bringing the gun in the first place and making him carry his tracker.

He knew Hyunwoo just wanted to protect him. With their occupations, they were both feared and respected and as a result, often hunted. There had been multiple bounties placed on Kihyun’s head in the past, but now that he’d given himself a decent enough reputation, he was mostly left alone, and so were Hyunwoo and their friends, for the same reason. Hyunwoo wasn’t normally so protective, but ever since Kihyun revealed his pregnancy to him, his need to make sure Kihyun was safe at all times grew to a nearly overbearing point.

Kihyun knew it wasn’t his fault, not really. Part of it was biological—Hyunwoo was a mated alpha and his omega was carrying his pup. It was perfectly normal for him to be a bit more on guard. But Kihyun also knew Hyunwoo was the slightest bit paranoid. After all, that was how he’d been trained. He’d been raised and taught to always look over his shoulder, to be careful with whom he trusted, to protect those who he loved the most. Kihyun understood. He’d been trained the same way. It didn’t make it any less annoying, but Kihyun knew the mindset, and he knew better than to try to change Hyunwoo's mind. He just let Hyunwoo do what he felt he needed to do to keep his mate and unborn pup safe.

“Have you thought of any more names?” Hyunwoo asked casually, breaking the comfortable silence as the couple continued to walk leisurely down the road. Kihyun smiled and pulled down his scarf a little so he could talk.

“Well, your sister likes Yookyung, and Changkyun recommended Siyeon, which Minhyuk and Hyungwon both really like,” Kihyun said, his breath billowing from his lips in a puff of steam. “But I’m still mostly partial to Chaemin. I think it would suit her perfectly.”

Hyunwoo glanced sideways at him, smiling his eye smile. “What makes you say that? She’s only 18 weeks along.”

Kihyun smirked. “Mother’s intuition, I guess. After all, I was right about her gender, wasn’t I?”

Hyunwoo’s eye smile turned into a genuine grin and he rolled his eyes playfully. “That you were, my dear.”

“Changing the topic slightly, have you decided where the crib should go in her room?” Kihyun asked, curious.

He’d mostly left Hyunwoo in charge of designing the nursery (which Hyungwon had strongly argued against) under the condition that Kihyun be allowed to make changes as he saw fit. Hyunwoo eagerly agreed, and set upon the decoration of the baby room with the help of Hoseok and Minhyuk. Kihyun wasn’t worried about leaving the three of them in charge of the nursery. Hyungwon and Changkyun were, but Kihyun wasn’t. He trusted them. They’d put an equal amount of fun and practicality into the room, and that was all Kihyun wanted.

Hyunwoo hummed thoughtfully. “I was thinking of putting the crib by the window, and the rocking chair across from the crib,” He explained. “That way the changing table and dresser can kind of go near the closet, so we have all of her clothes and other necessities in one area.”

Kihyun nodded. That sounded good to him. 

“Promise me you’ll take off at least two weeks after she’s born,” Kihyun said suddenly.

This was something he’d been meaning to get off his chest for a while. No matter how dedicated Hyunwoo was to Kihyun and their daughter, he also was tightly knit to his job. He was a special agent—a protective agent, hired for very particular scenarios—and it was what he’d been doing for the past fifteen years. When Kihyun met him, four years ago, it was because they'd been paired together to track down and kill the head of the biggest underground American crime syndicate in South Korea. They’d been paired together because Kihyun was an impeccable shot, a genius with any weapon, and because Hyunwoo knew how to get information out of anyone, able to manipulate even the most secretive of people. Putting them together on this kind of mission was a no-brainer, and, as it turned out, they were an incredible team, in more ways than one. Sometimes Kihyun thanked his lucky stars they’d been placed together for that mission, because Hyunwoo had changed his life permanently for the better. Hyunwoo meant more to Kihyun than anything he was able to put into words.

He often admired Hyunwoo’s dedication to his job but sometimes found himself cursing it, when missions dragged on forever and Kihyun lost track of the days waiting for him to come back safe and sound. He always came back. He always did. Kihyun was just terrified of the day that he wouldn’t.

Hyunwoo sighed through his nose. “Kihyun-ah, we’ve talked about this… We can't take time off our jobs, Kihyun, they call us when they need us. It's beyond our control.”

“I don’t understand why you’re trying to convince me of that,” Kihyun stopped walking and gripped both of Hyunwoo’s arms, staring deeply into the taller man’s eyes. “If we ask Jiyong to excuse us both from missions for, like, three years after she's born, then he'll let us. You _know_ he will. Hyunwoo, I need you to be in her life. I need it and she needs it and you need it too.”

“I will be in her life,” Hyunwoo said gravelly. “I promise.”

“How can you promise me that? With your job? With _my_ job?” Kihyun demanded, knowing he was starting to sound a little desperate. 

“Kihyun…”

“I don’t know if we should keep doing this anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Kihyun took a deep breath. 

“I mean... Our jobs. They’re dangerous. They’re life threatening. Every time you or I leave, there’s no guarantee we’ll come back. We're called at random times to go kill someone or break up a drug ring and every time we go, we're playing with chance. We’re always playing with our own lives. I know you’re strong and amazing at what you do, but what if one day your skill isn’t enough?” Kihyun let everything go, words falling from his lips as fast as they came to his brain. “What if it takes you from me? From your daughter?”

“Kihyun, _yeobo_ , listen to me,” Hyunwoo cupped Kihyun’s face in his warm, large hands. Kihyun nuzzled into them. “You’re right. There is no guarantee for anything. We are always playing with our lives. But, Kihyun, isn’t that what we’re used to?”

“Hyung, our jobs are not something we can ever get our baby involved in. That wouldn’t be fair to her. She doesn’t deserve to be born into this life, like we were. Don’t you think she deserves more than that? She deserves a pair of fathers who will always be there.” Kihyun swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat. Hyunwoo sighed again, his eyes soft but still slightly pained. 

“I know, Kihyun.” He said, his voice low. “We’ll figure it out, I promise. We aren’t alone in this. We have the rest of our team behind us. I know we’ll work something out. Our daughter will have as normal a life as she can have with two parents like us.”

Kihyun nuzzled himself into Hyunwoo’s arms, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo as tightly as the small baby bump would allow him. 

“Promise?” Kihyun asked, his voice a little muffled by the fabric of Hyunwoo’s puffy coat.

“Promise.” Hyunwoo replied, his voice strong and sure.

Kihyun believed him.

* * *

They had just turned down a shortcut, past the staircase to the Metropolitan Subway, and were about twenty feet away from their car before Kihyun noticed it.

Footsteps. _Fast_ footsteps. Behind them. 

He was alert immediately. He kept his head as still as possible, kept his body as relaxed as it was before he heard the footsteps, and gently tapped his index finger three times against Hyunwoo’s arm—their code for ‘I think we’re being followed.’ Kihyun felt Hyunwoo tense slightly. 

Now that Kihyun was fully aware of the footsteps and his senses were on high alert, he noticed several darkened figures cloaked by the corners of buildings, hiding in the shadows of alleys, crouched in the shade cast on the asphalt by cars and streetlights. 

He’d been in this situation way too many times before. He knew they weren’t going to make it to their car without being confronted. Slowly, very slowly, Kihyun reached down to his left hip, where the stupid tracker was clamped to his belt. He pressed on the red button. And felt the tracker vibrate a little. The blood started to rush in his ears and he willed himself to relax.

“Stop walking. Both of you.”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo both stopped and pulled away from each other, but didn’t turn around to face whoever was following them. Instead they watched as people drenched in black slipped out from the shadowy crevices of the street, surrounding them in a semi circle so they were pressed with their backs against the wall of the abandoned warehouse behind them. All of the men—there were about twelve of them—had the bottom halves of their faces covered by a black mask, and they all wore various black outfits—beanies, leather jackets, black jeans. Every once in a while one of them would shift slightly and a weapon clinging to their waist or their leg would catch the yellow glow of the streetlight, glinting threateningly.

“We don’t want trouble,” Hyunwoo spoke slowly and deliberately. One of the men—the leader, Kihyun assumed—scoffed.

“Don’t want trouble, huh?” He sneered. “I’m afraid it’s a bit too late for that.”

“Why don’t you just tell us what you want, and let us go?” Hyunwoo sighed, getting irritated. The leader smirked.

“Why? Getting agitated, big guy?” He mocked. “If you’d just played nice, and followed the rules of the game.. things would be much easier.”

Kihyun struggled to keep his cool. Hyunwoo tensed even more. This was the kind of thing they heard a lot. It was an empty threat and it didn't mean anything to either of them. Kihyun didn't know why it was bothering him so much this time, but he needed to do something. But what? He wasn't armed, and his teammates still hadn't responded to his call for help; the tracker was still vibrating gently against his hip. His fingers twitched the way they do when he gets agitated.

“What do you want?” asked Hyunwoo, his voice stern and monotone.

“Well, technically we’ve been sent to kill him,” The leader gestured to Kihyun. 

“By who?”

“You already know who.”

And Kihyun did know.

He barely stopped himself from sighing in relief when the tracker stopped vibrating against his hip. His team would be there shortly.

“And if you’ve failed all the other times to kill him, what makes you think you can kill him now?” Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side. The leader pulled down his mask and grinned, a vicious, menacing grin. The soft glow of the streetlights and neon illumination from the buildings around them reflected off his yellow teeth and something insane glinted in his eyes.

“Because,” sang the man, his voice high and taunting and quiet. “A little birdie told us that he’s got a baby on the way.”

Kihyun felt his face go white.

One of the men took one step towards him. Kihyun didn’t even think.

Moving faster than any of the henchmen could register, he ripped Hyunwoo’s gun from his belt, cocked it, and shot two of them dead. Hyunwoo reacted first, reaching for the one closest to him and grabbing his arm, spinning him around and snapping the bone. The man screamed in pain and his own glock clattered to the asphalt. Hyunwoo snatched it from the sidewalk, cocked it, shot the guy in the head, then stood upright and aimed the gun at the leader of the group. 

The nine remaining men brought out their own weapons in a heartbeat, and then the whole scene was like a standoff from a movie. Kihyun wished this was just a movie. He’d been in this scenario too many times to count. He really just wanted to go home. 

"Cha.." one of the other men in black muttered. His tone betrays his concern. 

“Shut up, Lee. Okay, okay,” The leader, apparently named Cha, raised his arms with a smile, feigning surrender. “I don’t want—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. A gunshot sounded from somewhere way above them, something whizzed by Kihyun, and the henchman closest to Kihyun fell to the ground, bleeding from a hole right between his eyes. And then came another gunshot from above, followed by a sharp whoosh. The man to the leader’s left collapsed. 

_Excellent shot, Changkyun,_ Kihyun thought.

The leader and the remaining six men looked wildly around themselves, desperately trying to find the sniper. Kihyun smirked. These men were nothing more than amateurs. He honestly thought better of Diablo—he must have known he’d sent these henchmen to their deaths.

 _But why? What does he want?_ Kihyun thought. Diablo does everything for a reason. What's the reason for this?

He locked eyes with a shadow creeping up behind one of the henchmen. Minhyuk grinned at him, then winked.

He stood up, prepared to snap the henchman’s neck from behind, but he wasn’t fast enough.

With something that resembled a battle cry, Cha threw himself at Kihyun, armed with a switchblade he'd pulled out of his jacket. The rest of the henchmen seemed to take this as initiative to attack, because suddenly Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were both dealing with a henchman. Hoseok and Jooheon appeared out of the shadows to take down the other spies. Kihyun wasn’t too worried about them. 

He fought hand-to-hand with the leader of the group, who was actually a lot stronger and had more stamina than Kihyun had initially given him credit for. Or maybe it was the fact that Kihyun was four months pregnant and therefore not really in the best shape for such violence. Either way, Kihyun was horrified to realize he was struggling a little to hold his own against whoever this was. 

Eventually he managed to disarm the man, snapping both bones in his left forearm and tossing his switchblade into the nearest gutter as he screamed in agony. Kihyun looked over the leader’s shoulder for a split second to see Changkyun snipe one of the henchmen from the top of the building. It took him a moment to register that the leader of the group had started pushing Kihyun away from where Hoseok, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Jooheon were dealing with the rest of the group. Now Kihyun stood with his back to the steps down to the Seoul Metropolitan Subway. He shucked off his padded jacket as the leader stood back up, clutching his broken arm. He looked rabid—his black eyes were wild with pain and anger and his yellowed mouth was foaming. He yelled again and jumped at Kihyun like a wild animal.

Kihyun fought him off as best he could, but this man had either really lost it or was finally unleashing whatever combat monster was bubbling just below the surface. His movements were fast, but not sharp and deliberate. He was untamed, everywhere all at once, and Kihyun struggled to keep up with him, only half aware of how close he was getting to the stairway to the subway until his heel slipped off the edge of the first step. He wobbled a little, trying to regain his balance, and the leader of the henchman took his split second of vulnerability to kick him in his swollen stomach.

Kihyun screamed in shock and pain just as he instinctively reached for his stomach, tipped over—and tumbled backwards down the stone steps. 

He landed in a heap at the base of the stairs in the subway, his back to the stone steps. The world around him spun and stars jumped across his vision. Over the violent ringing in his ears he could hear loud yelling, but couldn’t pinpoint who or where it was coming from. A low whine escaped him, and he barely registered heavy footsteps thunking slowly down the stairs towards him. The part of his brain that was aware of what was going on, knew the leader of Diablo’s group was coming to finish him off—but Kihyun couldn’t move. He was stuck.

Something in his stomach moved and Kihyun thought he might be sick. Every movement, however small, sent searing pain through his stomach. His arms unconsciously found their way to wrap around his abdomen and he felt tears rise and slip down his face.

 _Not my baby,_ he cried.

“Aww, are you crying?” Cha's loud, taunting voice sent a shock of pain through Kihyun’s aching head. “Did that hurt?”

Kihyun couldn’t react in anyway. His entire abdomen and torso was a mess of blinding, white hot pain, and his head spun and screamed in agony—his mind was whirling with horrible thoughts, all about _his baby, not his baby, please not my baby—_

The leader was right behind him now. He could feel him, he could hear him, his voice and presence crawling over Kihyun’s skin—he was laughing, a sick, maniacal laughter—

And then someone tackled him from behind like an American football player. He shrieked as he went down, falling down the remainder of the steps, then landing heavily on his front with a huge, muscular man sitting on his back and limbs.

Hyunwoo was shouting. He was sweating, shaking, his jaws were wide and snapping—His face was red and his eyes—God, his _eyes_ — 

There was a sickening crack, it split the air like a gunshot—and then there was silence. Kihyun wasn’t awake anymore, not really. Someone above him spoke, probably to him, but Kihyun was underwater. His lungs were heavy, collapsing, and he could barely breathe; he couldn't see; nothing made sense..

_“Kihyun— Please stay awake—”_

And then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby

The steady sound of electronic beeping and the stale smell of a hospital was what brought Kihyun to wakefulness. He blinked against the harsh lights above him. At first, all he could see was white—pure, stark white, and he could smell the horrible, stale stench of medicine—

He realized with a horrible jolt he didn't know where he was. His instincts kicked in and he jerked upright—he tried. Something was attached to both of his arms, and he felt something similar to the consistency of paper slide over his chest. 

“Wait—Kihyun, no—” 

Strong hands gripped his arms and tried to lay him back down. Kihyun struggled against the hands, trying to sit up, but whoever it was holding him down held him strong, and eventually Kihyun stopped struggling and let the hands push him back into the hospital bed.

“Kihyun-ah, calm down,” The same voice soothed. “Everything’s okay. Just relax, or they’ll have to sedate you again.”

_Sedate? Again?_

“Wha—” Kihyun slurred. He coughed; his voice was totally wrecked. He was so confused. What happened? Where was Hyunwoo? Where were they and how did they get there? 

The baby. _The baby_.

He couldn’t feel the heaviness in his abdomen he had started to grow accustomed to. He couldn’t feel _anything._ His blood turned to ice. He started to freak out again, fumbling with the blankets to feel his stomach. In the midst of his panic he heard shuffling and voices and a door open, but he didn’t care—his _baby—his baby girl—_

“Kihyun.”

The voice cut through the frantic haze like a knife and Kihyun froze. He knew that voice. That was Hyunwoo. As soon as he recognized the voice, he could feel his body relax. His nerves stopped buzzing like electricity under his skin. That was.. odd.

He forced his eyes open and blinked until his surroundings weren’t melded together and fuzzy. He met the eyes of everyone else in the room—Minhyuk to his left, Jooheon behind Minhyuk, Hyungwon to Jooheon’s left, Changkyun to Kihyun’s right, Hoseok next to Changkyun—and Hyunwoo, at the end of the bed. 

His eyes were simultaneously full of pain and relief, staring deeply at Kihyun. A long strip of gauze was wrapped around Hyunwoo’s head and a couple of bandages littered his face and neck, but other than that he looked unharmed. He was pumping out calming pheromones—that explained it, Kihyun knew he hadn’t calmed himself down—and traded places with Changkyun to sit on Kihyun’s bedside.

“Our-our pup,” Kihyun stammered, starting to panic again. He couldn’t feel anything. Why did his entire body feel so numb?

“She’s okay,” Hyunwoo said softly. “She’s alright. And you are too.”

Kihyun burst into tears. Hyunwoo gently maneuvered him into his arms and Kihyun melted against him. He was vaguely aware of their friends leaving the hospital room to give them privacy, but he didn’t do anything except sit in Hyunwoo’s arms and cry for what must have been almost twenty minutes, one arm clutching Hyunwoo and the other one wrapped loosely around his still rounded abdomen. 

He tried to talk to Hyunwoo, ask him what happened and about their baby, and he tried to thank God and any other deity that allowed his baby to survive, but all that came out was a hysterical mess of unintelligible words and Hyunwoo tried vainly to calm him down. But Kihyun needed this, he needed to break down. The relief he felt upon hearing his baby girl was okay, she was alive, he _hadn’t lost her_ —it was indescribable. He didn’t know how to begin to articulate it. So he just cried and cried, crying harder when he realized Hyunwoo was shaking with cries too. 

There was a quiet knock on the door. 

Kihyun took a couple of deep breaths, coached by Hyunwoo, before a doctor in a pristine white coat poked his head in. His gaze turned painfully sympathetic as he registered the sight before him, Kihyun red faced and teary and half in Hyunwoo’s lap with and arm protectively curled around his stomach. The doctor gave a soft smile and stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Good morning, Kihyun-ssi,” He said kindly. “How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

Kihyun thought for a moment, taking a second to assess how he was feeling. But he didn’t really feel anything.

“Um.. no?” He guessed, struggling to find the words. “I don't know. Everything’s… hazy.”

The doctor nodded. “That’s normal. You’ve just woken up from being sedated. Everything will make more sense and come back to you soon. Until then, I’m assuming you want to hear about your baby?”

Kihyun was nodding before the doctor even finished his sentence.

“Your baby is going to be okay, physically. A kick to any pregnant person’s stomach is going to be dangerous, but your womb has strong and muscular walls and amniotic fluid to protect and cushion the baby. Your stomach will likely be bruised for a little bit. As you fell down the stairs, it seemed you did an excellent job of protecting the baby and making sure you didn’t land on your stomach at any point during the fall, which is remarkable in itself. There may be a little bit of internal bleeding, but physically, your baby will be okay.” He said. “It’s very likely that when she’s born, she will have to be delivered via cesarean section. We’ll keep you here in the hospital for the rest of today and likely some of tomorrow to ensure that she’s still alive and moving.”

“Can I.. hear her?” Kihyun asked weakly, feeling the effects of an adrenaline crash start to wash over him. The doctor smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll return with an ultrasound in a few minutes,” He said, then bowed and left the room.

Kihyun relaxed back into the mattress of the hospital bed, feeling more tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. He let the tears fall as he met Hyunwoo’s eyes, crinkled in relief at the corners and watching him carefully.

“You have a concussion,” He said. “And some bruising around your body. But aside from that, you and our princess are okay.”

“We got so lucky,” Kihyun whispered, his voice dying. Hyunwoo nodded, a few tears dripping from his eyes too. Kihyun didn't let go of his hand.

A few minutes later, the doctor returned with an ultrasound device and another doctor. They quickly set up the device and then lifted Kihyun’s hospital gown to reveal his stomach. A breathy gasp left Kihyun’s lips when he saw his stomach—it was mottled with blues and purples and yellows. Hyunwoo winced and took his hand.

After the gel had been applied and the machine was properly hooked up, the transducer was placed on his stomach. Kihyun tilted his head back to see the screen, staring in wonder at the black and white photo of the fetus in his stomach. Soon, the thready sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. More tears wet his face as the sound of her heart beating flooded his senses. Hyunwoo’s grip on Kihyun’s hand tightened. The doctor smiled again at Kihyun, warm and kind.

“I want to make sure your baby is alright the rest of the pregnancy, so we’ll make your appointments every two weeks instead of every month. I don’t think there will be any problems but with pregnancy we always want to be on the safe side.” He said, and the doctor behind him jotted some things down on a clipboard. “We’ll discharge you tomorrow after another checkup.”

“Is the due date with the baby still the same?” Hyunwoo asked as the doctor got to his feet.

“Yes, it should be. However, it’s also likely that he’ll go into labor early. I would still prepare for the birthday to be in early May, maybe late April.” 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun thanked him, and once both doctors took the ultrasound machine away, Hyunwoo climbed up onto the bed to lay with Kihyun, taking the smaller into his arms and tucking him close to his chest. Kihyun hugged him back as best he could despite the pain he was starting to feel and an IV still in his arm. Kihyun nestled himself into Hyunwoo’s torso, pressing his ear against Hyunwoo’s chest to hear his heartbeat. He closed his eyes, sighing.

“You should try to get some more sleep,” Hyunwoo’s deep voice rumbled, his chest vibrating as he talked.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Just try. I’ll stay here with you. They need to wake you up every couple of hours to monitor your concussion, but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t you want to go home?” Kihyun asked, feeling consciousness start to slip away and exhaustion seep into his bones. His body was starting to hurt but being wrapped up in the warmth of Hyunwoo was comforting. He felt safe and secure.

“No.” Hyunwoo said simply. “I’m going to stay here. Hoseok and Minhyuk are helping us out. I already told them I’ll be here until you’re discharged. They offered to take care of Kyu and bring us changes of clothes.”

Kihyun hummed. That sounded good to him. They had good friends and he loved them a lot. 

With that in mind, he let himself fall into the grip of sleep.

* * *

After Kihyun was discharged from the hospital with safe pain medication and strict directions to come back if there were any more problems, Hyunwoo and Kihyun video called Jiyong from the comfort of their house to update him on the scenario. Kyu, their corgi, was sleeping in Hyunwoo's lap as they told Jiyong that Kihyun was concussed but he and the baby would be okay—which Jiyong already knew thanks to Minhyuk but was still glad to hear it from Kihyun himself—and they told him of their new plan regarding regular hospital visits. Upon hearing this, Jiyong hummed in approval.

“I’m glad to hear that,” He said, his voice a little gravelly. “I want you to prioritize your baby.”

Hyunwoo and Kihyun both opened their mouths to ask for clarification, but Jiyong held his hand up.

“I believe that despite all the years and effort you two have put into your jobs here, you are first and foremost parents now that you are expecting.” He said seriously. “I’ve changed your status to ‘Unavailable Until Further Notice’ so the intelligence agencies and police know not to try to hire you for help. I’ve also placed you two under protection. Your newest next door neighbor is there to keep you safe. Don’t try to fight me on that decision, I did it because I want you two to feel safe while you spend time being parents and exploring the paths of fatherhood. You can come back when you think you’re ready. Until then, both of you are on an indefinite hiatus and I’ve notified most of the agencies across Korea.”

Kihyun bit his lip. He’d thought there was something a bit off about their new neighbor.

“Jiyong-ssi, how can we thank you for this?” Hyunwoo spoke first, surprising Kihyun. He turned to his husband in shock.

Jiyong quirked his lips into a smirk and leaned back into his desk chair.

“Promise me you’ll tell me when she arrives, and promise me you’ll do everything you can and more to give her a normal childhood,” He said slyly. Kihyun grinned his first true grin in what felt like days. 

“We can definitely do that,” Hyunwoo nodded firmly, also smiling brightly. 

“Oh, I was supposed to tell you that Minhyuk is planning to stop by at some point today,” Jiyong added, shifting a little to fiddle with something off camera. “I don’t know what his plan or whatever is but it’s Minhyuk, so I guess be prepared for anything.”

Hyunwoo and Kihyun chuckled.

“Anyway, I’d better hang up,” Jiyong sighed, turning back to face the camera. “I’m supposed to be on another video call with the sheriff of Yaksu-dong in, like, twenty minutes. So keep me updated, don’t let Minhyuk suffocate Kihyun, you know the drill. Thanks for your hard work. Please take care of each other.”

“We will, boss,” Kihyun grinned. “Thank you again, so much, for doing this.”

Jiyong waved his hand. “It was nothing. You guys deserve the journey of parenthood.”

“Thank you, Jiyong,” Kihyun said softly. 

Jiyong smiled, then hung up. Kihyun slumped into Hyunwoo’s side. Kyu whined his disapproval, and Kihyun giggled, picking up the tiny dog and shifting him to lay across both Kihyun and Hyunwoo's laps.

“I love our boss.” Kihyun mumbled. Hyunwoo laughed and nodded. Kihyun hummed and curled closer into Hyunwoo, almost shifting himself into Hyunwoo’s lap. “Mmm, let’s just stay like this..”

The ringing of the doorbell split the comfortable silence, and both Kihyun and Hyunwoo sighed.

“Minhyuk,” They said at the same time. Then laughed.

* * *

Recovery from the attack was rocky for both Kihyun and Hyunwoo. For the first couple weeks or so, Kihyun could barely eat, and he would spend hours on the bathroom floor, hovering over the toilet and sometimes get sick because his concussion was hurting him so badly. There wasn't a lot of options; Kihyun didn't feel comfortable taking any kind of medicine, afraid of what it would do to his baby, so all he could do was ride out the pain. He was hurting, but tried not to complain. He didn’t want to put any more stress on Hyunwoo, especially because he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

He occasionally suffered from horrible night terrors about that night. He usually dreamed that the outcome of that night was different—sometimes Hyunwoo died, sometimes Kihyun himself died, sometimes the baby didn’t make it. 

The nightmares were terrifying, and they affected Kihyun to the point that he was down for the count after every nightmare, unable to function normally the entire day. After the sixth or seventh nightmare, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk took Kihyun to a psychiatrist, where he was diagnosed with PTSD. Unfortunately the psychiatrist was not allowed to give Kihyun medication due to how far along he was in his pregnancy, but they scheduled therapy appointments with a specialist for every Tuesday at one o’clock. 

Initially Kihyun hated having to go, but Hyunwoo finally won him over by convincing him if he could work past this, he would be able to be a better father to their unborn baby girl, who still had yet to be named. Kihyun’s therapist, a lovely older man by the name of Jang Siwoon, quickly became a good friend to Kihyun and Hyunwoo and let Hyunwoo sit in on therapy sessions. It was a long and arduous process, but eventually Kihyun began to get better. By the time April rolled around he was only meeting Siwoon when he felt he needed to. 

Minhyuk had insisted on throwing a small baby shower for the two of them in the end of March, around the same time Kihyun’s therapy visits slowed down and the baby nursery was finally completed. The baby shower had been a great success. Changkyun and Jooheon had worked to prepare a wonderful baby bag, complete with everything new parents would need, from clothing to a baby monitor and all the basic necessities like bottles, diapers, et cetera. Hyungwon and Minhyuk gifted Kihyun and Hyunwoo baby clothing and bibs and a tiny pair of little shoes that had Kihyun cooing. Minhyuk’s gift, however, was probably Kihyun’s favorite—a lovely sterling silver bracelet with a four leaf clover charm dangling from the chain. It was perfect for their little girl.

On the morning of April 12th, Kihyun and Hyunwoo got up for their biweekly checkup. They spent most of the morning in comfortable silence. It was one of the first times since the attack in November that Kihyun actually felt rather okay. He felt happy when he looked in the mirror at his bump and he felt less pain than he was used to feeling. He felt normal, for someone who was as pregnant as he was.

“Good morning, Kihyun-ssi, Hyunwoo-ssi,” Their main physician, a wonderful woman named Dr. Cha Soojin, smiled warmly at them as she entered the room. “How are we today?”

“We’re doing just fine,” Hyunwoo said, clasping Kihyun’s hand in between both of his own. Kihyun smiled—it didn’t sound like a lie.

“Good, good,” She said smoothly. “Today I’m thinking we should do an electrocardiogram test on the fetus, also known as a fetal echo. This is basically just an ultrasound, but instead of a picture of the baby, it’s just her heart. It’s also gonna copy her heartbeat, and the recording of her heartbeat and photo of her heart will tell us if she has any heart defects at all. Is that alright with you?”

Kihyun nodded. She grinned a toothy smile. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white, Kihyun noticed. Another doctor entered the room soon after with a machine that looked a little similar to the other ultrasound devices Kihyun had seen in the past. As the two doctors set up the machine, Hyunwoo helped Kihyun lay back and get comfortable on the hospital bed.

“Now, I understand that back in November you were kicked in the stomach?” The second doctor—wearing a name tag that read Dr. Goo—looked up at Kihyun with a slightly pained expression that only deepened when Kihyun nodded. “Did the doctor who treated you after that tell you about possible defections to look for?”

“He mentioned that there might be some, but other than that he told us not to worry,” Hyunwoo answered for Kihyun. Dr. Goo nodded.

“Just relax for me, Kihyun-ssi,” Dr. Cha said as she began to place sticky pads over Kihyun’s stomach. 

“I don’t suspect there will be anything wrong, since you’re already very close to your due date and everything seems normal,” Dr. Goo continued. “She’s been kicking and moving as normal?”

“Yes, she has,” Kihyun watched intently as Dr. Cha continued to stick electrocardiogram pads on different parts of his stomach. 

“That’s good,” Dr. Goo said. “This test is really just going to serve as a final check to see if there’s anything we missed. If we missed anything, it’s because whatever it was we missed was minor and therefore not anything to worry about. Blood samples from you and baby both seem healthy and fine.”

That lessened Kihyun’s nerves a little bit. He shared a smile with Hyunwoo.

After a little bit of more preparation, the sound of the baby’s heartbeat thudded through the room. The sound of it brought a happy smile to Kihyun’s face every time he heard it. The clicking of the cardiograph next to him was the only thing that caught him off guard—for the first time, he couldn’t only hear his baby’s heartbeat, he could see it. It printed a lovely pattern on a piece of paper that fed in and out of the machine. On the other screen, he could see the close up of his baby’s heart. He didn’t really know what he was looking at, it all just looked like black and white fuzz, but it was strangely comforting. It told Kihyun that his baby was alive.

Once the test was done, Dr. Cha and Dr. Goo spent a couple of minutes poring over the printed paper. After a bit of murmuring to each other, gesturing to the ultrasound picture of her heart, and pointing at the paper, Dr. Cha tutted and looked back at Kihyun with an easy but slightly weak smile.

“Well, the electrocardiograph has picked up a minor defect,” She said, and Kihyun’s heart jumped into his throat. She took a seat next to him and looked at the ultrasound photo of the baby’s heart, pointing at two little white blobs that were close together.

“This right here is the aortic valve,” She explained. “It’s pinched—it should be wider than that. Now, please don’t panic. This honestly is not something I think you need to worry about at all. I’m thinking that this is a very mild case of aortic stenosis—the aortic valve, which controls the flow of blood, is narrower than it should be. But in this picture, you can see it isn’t like it’s very close together. It’s not snapped shut or anything, see?”

“Severe cases of this defect require surgery, but this isn’t severe at all. I think the most your child will suffer throughout her life is minor breathing problems and chest pain,” Dr. Goo chimed in. “This probably happened as a result of the blunt trauma the kick impacted on your stomach. There’s a possibility it will get worse as she gets older but I really would advise against worrying about that. Aside from this, your baby is perfectly healthy. Congratulations to both of you.”

Learning about their baby’s heart defect had been saddening, but Kihyun and Hyunwoo vowed to take Dr. Goo’s advice and keep their heads up, not worry about it too much. Kihyun was nearly at the end of his term. Only a little bit longer, and soon they could hold their baby girl.

* * *

The doctor’s official due date was May 8th, but around 3 o’clock in the afternoon of May 3rd, the day before their final checkup, Kihyun went into labor. Just as the doctor predicted back in November, their baby girl was delivered via cesarean section at 9:12 pm. She was born a little under 6 pounds, 17.8 inches long—she was so, so _tiny._ In order to ensure both the baby and Kihyun were not suffering from any more issues as a result of the attack back in November, they were kept in the hospital until the late afternoon of May 6th. Minhyuk was there every step of the way. He was truly one of the best friends Kihyun could ever imagine himself having. He made sure Minhyuk knew that.

And now, Kihyun lounged in the loveseat in their living room, phone out to catch the most precious moment he’d ever seen—Hyunwoo stretched out on his back on the sofa with their tiny baby girl Chaemin curled up sleeping on his chest. The moment Kihyun held Chaemin in his arms was the minute he realized that this was what he’d been waiting for his entire life. He felt like he and Hyunwoo had fought tooth and nail to get to where they were that night, in the comfort of their own living room, holding their baby girl for the first time. All the hurdles they’d jumped over—the attack, the nightmares, the therapy, the hospital visits—it was hard, it was _so hard_ , but it was so _worth it._

The bracelet Minhyuk had purchased was already wrapped around Chaemin’s wrist, which was fisted snugly in the fabric of Hyunwoo’s shirt. She slept peacefully, a soft tuft of black perched on the top of her soft head, snuggled into her father’s chest as her own rose and fell steadily. Kyu snuffled around the baby on Hyunwoo's chest curiously, then licked the soft skin on her forearm, eliciting a tiny squeal from the baby and a chuckle from Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Kihyun laid on his stomach on the loveseat recording the sight for nearly eight minutes, soaking in every second of the beautiful moment.

Kihyun knew Chaemin wasn’t going to have a normal childhood. It wasn’t a given, not for her. Kihyun and Hyunwoo had been involved in their jobs for too long, they’d made too many enemies and were known by too many people to be able to give Chaemin that luxury. But they still wanted to try. He knew there would come a time when he’d have to swallow his fear and let her go on playdates, then go to the mall, and sleepovers, and eventually dates. He knew there would come a time when he and Hyunwoo would have to trust her to protect and care for herself. Almost instantly after their birth, Hyunwoo and Kihyun had made the unanimous decision to continue their indefinite hiatus for as long as they saw fit. They wanted to be parents to her while they could be, and they were going to try their damnedest to be the best parents she could have.

Whatever was thrown at them, they’d get through it as a family. Together. The next chapter of their lives was focused on Chaemin. And Kihyun and Hyunwoo were okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the second half of this I wanted to just be fluffy to compensate for the aNGSt I made you suffer in the first chapter. That being said! This AU is going to be a lot less fluffy than my figure skating AU. It's going to have enemies and broken trust and injuries and all that jazz. Like a spy series. Just hang in there and more stories will come, both pre- and post-Chaemin. Think of Chaemin's birth as like the beginning of a movie, with snapshots of the past integrated into the story of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is another 2 chaptered fic, the first in my secret agent/spy series that is centered mainly around Showki. For a little bit of background, Kihyun is an assassin who is widely known to be very dangerous (think like John Wick) and has gained a reputation throughout his 15+ years of work that he's not to be fucked with. Hyunwoo (codename Shownu) is a special agent who works in very particular cases, like bringing down drug lords and other underground crime monopolies. He also has a reputation for being very dangerous. The agency they work with is a crime-fighting agency (headed by the one and only Kwon Jiyong) and works alongside Korean intelligence agencies and police forces to fight organized/underground crime. They're the good guys. This story also features A/B/O dynamics. More will be revealed in stories to come. Hang in there!


End file.
